Counseling over a Hot Chocolate
by Juveniliare
Summary: Hot sweet chocolate liquor in a pristine white mug with a dog paws print. Mesmerizing and intoxicating aroma that calm her raging nerves and built her eager and energetic side. Her favorite morning drinks. Her morning steroid."


Lol. Oledi Beta-ed by a friend of mine. Hope you guys still loves it...

---------

-One shot-

Counseling Over a Hot Chocolate

Lying down on her stomach, her arms were stretched forward under a pillow that propped up her head. One of her legs lay freely toward the bunched up blankets at the end of the unmade bed while other leg held straight up in the air. Almost seductively, she twisted her ankle in a circular motion, feeling pathetic when it occurred to her that nobody was there to enjoy her little show.

Feeling bored she took to watching the steaming, colorless mist rise from the filled mug as it vaporized into thin air. It sat far away, on the desk where she left it, as it would be inconvenient to go get it. She moved her arm, making a rustling noise emit quietly from the soft and fluffy goose-down pillow under her as she did. Bending her arms into acute angles, she lazily set them under her head to better prop it up. Resting her cheek on the back of her palm, she gradually closed her eyes, slowly drifting into the peaceful slumber she loved as much as him…

Thinking of him…

Her thoughts forced her once lazy eyelids to open wide, golden orbs gazed at the door. She knew he just passed through. Tilting her head slightly, she eyed the white mug that was resting nicely on the desk across the room, glaring at it with almost demonic intensity. She knew it was him who put it there for her earlier. Well duh, who else would have?

Hot sweet chocolate liquor streamed from that white mug, dog paws print dotted its pristine surface. It gave a mesmerizing and intoxicating aroma that calmed her raging nerves and built her eager and energetic side. It was her favorite morning drink. Her morning steroid.

_"Chocolate makes you hyper. A sugar-high Cagalli will make your day shine brighter, they say."_

She was huffing at the recalled statement made by her twin _baby_ brother – Because, even in the afterlife, she WAS the eldest of the twins no matter what he said! - as she continued glaring at the innocent chocolate filled mug as the voice of someone else entered her mind in memory,

_"You look like a little girl, drinking hot chocolate in the morning."_

She remembered _him_ saying those words one day out of blue to her… Just before he…

_The next thing she knew, he had already strolled half of the room where he was seated and had snaked one of his muscular arms around her small waist and drew her close, squishing her arm between their bodies in the process. Her other arm stretched outside the sudden hug, holding the already empty mug. With the sudden move, she had gasped loud enough for both of them to hear. _

_He then slightly leaned his lithe body. Strands of his midnight blue mane fell from around his head to curtain her view from the outside world they were now separated from. He captured her lips in a frenzied manner, her frozen, shocked lips clashing with his soft and tantalizing ones. _

Those kinds of kisses make you crazily want more and more. Every time and everywhere.

_Slowly, as her shock wore off, she returned his kiss as passionately and fervently as he was giving. The mug dropped, making a faint 'thud' as it collided with the expensive soft and fluffy maroon colored carpet they stood on. She'd have to ask the maid to clean that little stain later. Winding her free arm into the embrace, she grasped at the blue strands of his hair, slightly pulling, commanding him with a silent understanding between them, pleading him to deepen their kiss. He licked her lips for entrance and she obliged almost immediately. Their tongues danced inside her mouth. All of a sudden, he pulled away. Leaving both the Amber Princess and her Red Knight panting slightly after their unexpected make out session. _

Unexpected? Hmm…

_"And I like it. You tasted exactly like hot chocolate. Only sweeter and hotter." He said, pulling completely back from his kiss. Pecking her nose, he chuckled, watching in amusement as a tint of red spread across her already flushed cheeks._

For no reason, she traced her index finger over her fair lips. The same lips that have tasted those of another, those lips she had secretly tagged as hers and hers alone. Even now, she blushed slightly at the memories and buried her head deep in the pillow below her. Smelling the faint husky scent her lover possessed, she inhaled deeply. She needed to get him out of her head!

Emitting a low gurgling voice that was muffled by the pillow, she let her legs kick uncontrolled. Her feet collided with the bed and made thumping noises that echoed all around the room. Her feet started to felt sore but she still continued in hope that the momentary pain would make her, just for a second, forget about him and his oh, so, lovely lips and his masculine scent and his…

This was serious…

"Either you're trying to impress me by being a dying mermaid in need of water or you're just making noises." He said.

And his voice. Note that. Highlight it even! His husky, low, deep voice is enough to make even an almost deaf woman go crazy. Lifting her head from her so-called muffler, she gazed at the man standing at the bedside. He stood tall above her, slightly amused at his lover's little act, indication of this being that his left eyebrow was quirked one level higher then the other one. She always wondered how he did that. Because, no matter how hard she concentrated on her facial expression, her eyebrows would always refuse to be separated from the same height.

Taking her time, she gazed at his full lips and strong jaw line, –because she refused to make eye contact with him- her eyes finally traveled down to take in a now obvious fact: he was shirtless…

Ah dear gods above, those daring abs! Recalling the recently resurfaced memories, she was only more reminded of just how chocolaty delicious his body was. Finally, her gaze forced its way to his face and she realized she had been eyeing his body like a little girl eyed chocolate candy though a store window. Only difference was, she knew there wasn't a window keeping her from anything and he knew that too.

That grin on his face only meant that he was enjoying the attention she was giving him. Fighting the blush that had started to creep over her face, she frowned in the most daring way she could in reply to him. Unknown to her, this was one of his favorite facial expressions of hers: that cute, tough-girl frown, when she knit her eyebrows together in such acute angles. She sure had her own ways turning him on. He chuckled inwardly.

"It wasn't to impress you, that's for sure." She said, finally answering his comment.

"Hm." He answered simply, which wasn't really an answer at all but he went on to give her one.

He leaned his entire body toward her and captured her lips with his own. A soft innocent kiss that she responded to in the same manner. Slow and soft. Her heart pounded wildly, already strained from holding back the blushes she had tried to hide from his view. Then, he suddenly pulled away, leaving her curious for what he would do next.

"But you did impress me, my little mermaid." He added.

And with that, he took up her right hand and touched a soft kiss on her palm.

That was the last straw. She finally gave up trying to hold back the blushing and allowed her cheeks to be stained by the red color. Pouting, she jerked her gaze from his by turning her head, as if that would hide the redness in her face. He only chuckled in that deep voice of his and again brushed his lips over her already burning cheeks. After this, he left her alone, knowing she'd want to calm so she wasn't flustered and he returned later.

"You haven't touched the hot chocolate." He observed from his seat on the bed beside her, back against the headboard. She was resting her head on his shoulder.

Idly twirling the sheets over them in her fingers, she tilted her head away from him a moment, drawing his attention to her. With a mischievous smile adorning her face, she asked,

"How do I know it's not poisoned?"

He arched a brow in amusement. He knew she could be random. And that randomness is was just something that made him love her more. Deciding to play along, he answered simply,

"Because I'm the one who made it for you."

Chuckling in initial response, she shifted in her seat as she returned to how she was and leaned her head even further onto his bare shoulder, almost covering the fact that she was a happy he had volunteered to join her little game. With her amber orbs still locked to his beautiful emerald ones, she went on insisting,

"The more reason for me to be suspicious."

"You teasing little minx," he growled under his breath.

Softly, he wrapped his hand around her shoulder securely and started an ascending cascade of butterfly kisses up her neck to her jaw-line. Smiling between his kisses, he licked the shell of her ear, knowing this was a weak point for her. She let out a little moan on sheer impulse. He couldn't see why, but she suddenly jerked away from his grasp, jumping from the bed with heavy breaths and warm cheeks. The sheets that once covered them dropped to the floor with her sudden parting act.

The loose tank top she wore when sleeping was askew, with the left strap misplaced from her shoulder, revealing a good portion of cleavage for his wandering emerald eyes. Her golden mane was astray and tousled.

"Ha… Ha…" she panted slightly, "'cause it's not like you aren't having side effects either- I'll have my drink now."

She was clearly pleased knowing to have left her husband shocked and unsatisfied. It made her feel powerful and dominant for the moment. It was her way to show him that girls –mentally jabbing a thumb to her chest- could still control guys -mentally pointing a finger to him, the pouting Athrun. 'It's all about a woman's ego,' she thought. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, she turned her back and hummed a soft, pleasant melody as she walked over toward the coffee table across the room. Circling her fingers on the mug's handle, she placed her thumb on the rim just above the handle and lifted it with care. Sipping her hot chocolate, she tasted the sweet and slightly heavy aroma the liquid provided. She turned her body and leaned on the desk, facing her husband who was watching her drink. And, although the drink has been left for a quite some time, its warmth seeped through her body satisfactorily. She sighed in delight.

"Cagalli, you look like a little girl, drinking hot chocolate in the morning."

Mug still filled with hot chocolate, she crossed the floor back toward her husband and gave him a deep kiss. He was clearly shocked by her sudden daring as his eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened, making it easier for her to deepen her sudden kiss. Departing from his luscious mouth, she moved her free hand to place her finger on his mouth, tracing over his lips.

"Yes I do." She agreed, "And yes, I know I taste delicious, Athrun."

And she pecked him on the nose and giggled as she watched her Athrun blush like a schoolboy with a big crush.

------


End file.
